


30 days of smut | Black Butler (Discontinued)

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Biting, Blood, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Neko Au, Omega Verse, Period Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Vampire AU, aged-up ciel, slightly out of character ciel and sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lots and lots of smut, there won't  be much of a plot in these stories. I'll mostly just start it off with smut right away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are uncomfortable with the sebaciel ship I highly advise you to turn back right now because many of these chapters will contain the ship.

Cuddles (naked)  
Kiss (naked)  
First time  
Masturbation  
Blow job  
Clothed getting off  
Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
Skype sex  
Against the wall  
Doggy style  
Dom/sub  
Fingering  
Rimming  
69  
Sweet and passionate  
In public place  
On the floor  
Morning lazy sex  
Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
Your own kink  
Shower sex  
On the desk  
Trying new position  
Shy  
With toys  
Boring sex  
Rough, biting, scratch  
Role playing  
With food  
Whatever pleases you


	2. Cuddles (naked)

You sigh, laying down on the cool silky sheets of your bed, the night had been horribly hot leaving you in a sweat. You woke up with beads rolling down from your brow, sighing you stripped from your thin night gown and folded it and laying it at the end of your bed. You wished Sebastian was here to cool your off with his abnormally cold body, being a demon seemed to have those perks. You stared at the ceiling trying to find sleep once again but the heat made it too uncomfortable to do so. You rolled your eyes in annoyance and walked over to the already open window, looking up at the starry sky with a glare you couldn’t help but let out another forced sigh. “My, what has gotten you so annoyed,” You heard Sebastian’s sweet tone flow through your ears “and naked.” He finished, a smirk evident in his tone. 

“It’s so hot in here Sebastian.” You said, glancing over at him, seeing him already discard his tailcoat and tie. 

“Well let me help you with that, my love.” His voice was much closer now, his arms wrapped around you from behind and his scent invaded you from all sides, his tall frame fitting yours. You almost immediately felt relaxed as your sweaty body was brushed with his cold hands. 

You looked up at him, “Please.” You pleaded pathetically. If you weren’t his lover he probably would have laughed, even though he did find it amusing he didn’t want to embarrass in a time of need. Plus it gave him the opportunity to have you against him, in the nude.

“Of course.” Sebastian stepped back a bit and began to strip himself from the rest of his clothes. He neatly folded them in a small pile and set them elsewhere. You were guided to the bed and sat down as Sebastian tucked you under a thin sheet, his cold body soon joining you. 

“Is this better?” He asked as you nuzzled greedily into his neck, your body practically on top of his.   
“Much better,” You sighed “Thank you.”

He had a small- and genuine- smile on his lips as he looked down at your form, “Well, what kind of husband would I be if I could provide such a simple task for my wife.” 

You smiled at the overused line, never getting tired of hearing it. You kissed at the crook of his neck, hearing him let out a sigh of contentment. “Sebastian, what took you so long today?” You asked in a quitter voice, your mind already drifting in and out of sleep. 

“Well I was helping the Young Master solve a case and we ended up running into that annoying reaper again, I swear he’s been stalking me.”   
“Why don’t you just kill him if he’s so annoying?” 

“I’ve tried but that’d cause a lot of trouble for me, reapers would come left and right for my head.” He brushed his fingers gently down your spine, making you shiver. 

“Well we don’t want that now do we?” You draped your leg over his, the skin on skin contact was blissful as the once horrible sweat had faded into nothing. After a while of comfortable silence you started to drift off once again for the night. 

The last thing you heard was Sebastian wishing you a good night, you murmured back to him quietly before your dreams surrounded your mind.


	3. Kiss (naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning kisses shared with Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these are so late hhh

You woke up, feeling a arm hand travel down your spine gently. The slightly smaller fingers of your lover traced patterns into your skin, his breathing was slow and calm as was his heart. You were honestly surprised he was even awake. Usually you were the first one to rise in the morning, leaving him to his beauty rest while you did your daily routine. You let out a small whine when his fingers brushed against a sensitive part of your hip. He hummed in acknowledgment, "Good morning." You heard his voice rasp quietly, his throat sore. 


End file.
